


The Father

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The King makes several attempts to propose to his consort which lands them in a few funny situations. A visitor enters the castle and collapses in the middle of the throne room, already causing Aaron's life hell...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Father

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! We all ready for the drama to kick off?! By the way, I LOVE all your comments! It keeps me motivated! Thank you!!

  
Exactly seven months later, in the middle of July, the King decided to wake early, earlier than usual. He snuck out of bed, tactfully detangling Aaron's arms from him and wandered on down to the kitchens. He made a whole picnic spread by himself, with the help of the chef, and he made up several bowls of food, a majority of it being Aaron's favourite.

He then took his and Aaron's breakfast back upstairs in a tray and left the picnic spread in the kitchens. He didn't need it right now. But he found a servant walking through a corridor and smiled.

"Hello, good morning, in the kitchen I've prepared a picnic, would you mind helping one of my other servants take it out to the woods if you could? It has to be perfect"

"Of course sire"

The servant bowed and left once more. Robert entered his chambers and saw Aaron seated up in bed, his longish hair resembling curls at the top of his head. He wasnt the same thin scraggly man Robert had first met, many months in the castle did Aaron a whole load of good. He actually had some meat on his bones, he had actually tanned ever so slightly from the sun and overall, he just seemed happier. He could still be grumpy like his usual self when they were bickering back and forth, but he was genuinely happier.

Aaron had been his consort for so long now that the kingdom had moved past their doubtful thoughts of Robert going through a rather odd phase. They accepted Aaron, a majority who got to know him better were grateful that Aaron was blessed with a heart of gold and unlike the previous consorts, Aaron actually cared for the village.

He had managed to convince Robert that the annoying 'knights code' was pointless if it meant a man who wasnt noble was unable to show their loyalty to their king. And thanks to that, a villager who had saved Robert's life was now a fully pledged knight. His name was Adam and he was new to the village with his mother who had a very successful stall of several meat. She hunted frequently and served the chopped up meat fresh. 

Aaron remembered buying a sausage and having it cooked for him, only to realise it was one of the most delicious things he had ever ate. Still, she didnt accept their offer to work for the castle, deciding to keep her place in the village and feed the villagers instead. 

Anyways, back to the breakfast, Robert walked over to Aaron, sat on the bed and gave him a slow deep kiss. Before they would both lose control, Robert pulled away and rested the tray on Aaron's knees.

"Breakfast in bed? What have I done this time? Other than last night?"

The King rolled his eyes with a fond smile and stole a sausage from the plate. He munched on that and Aaron couldn't help but easily notice Robert's boosted mood...the man was practically jumping off the bed with his giddiness!

Aaron chuckled and sipped his cup of water slowly.

"Why are you so giddy today?"

"Me? Giddy? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about...but today, its just gonna be you and me..."

"Is it? You dont have any duties to do today?"

"No. Why do you sound so hesitant?"

Asron looked away guiltily towards the window and shrugged.

"I was planning on visiting the village later, see how my building is coming along..."

Ahh, the building...

Also known as Aaron's former home. He wasnt living in the building anymore and while he could say that it held some importance to him because it belonged to his previous uncle, he knew he couldn't just allow it to sit there empty, while some people were missing a home.

So he redid the entire thing inside, took away all the weapons he had made, some went to the armoury in the castle and the rubbish ones went to the fire where they were burned, melted yet again. The bedroom upstairs was decorated with three mattresses and three pillows...

And the three children that had been living on the streets for years were ever so thankful that they now had a place to live.

Aaron had also introduced the new 'no waste' rule. Rather than wasting their materials that they had, such as torn cloaks and stained bed sheets and ripped cushions that werent stuffed properly, they got given to the villagers who were most in need for those stuff. After all, they simply got burned if they werent able to be mended properly.

Like the cloaks, especially in late January when the winter was still there, the cloaks that were torn or stained in the castle, were given to the families in the village so they wouldnt freeze for winter. Since it was from the castle, the cloaks had a thick material which meant better heat.

Needless to say, the villagers adored Aaron to bits and they were finally starting to love Robert too, no longer remembering him as the son of the heartless king.

"Well...come back for lunch at least? I'm taking us somewhere special for it"

Aaron raised an eyebrow and picked up a slice of bread.

"What's so special about today?"

"Nevermind. I thought you were planning on eating that and going to the village"

Aaron shook his head with a smile and watched his king leave the bedroom. Robert gleefully mumbled a 'yes' under his breath and leaned against the chambers doors. A maid servant who was walking by, giggled.

"Has he kicked you out of your chambers again my lord?"

"I-no!"

.....................

Aaron waved a goodbye to the children who were crowded around Clyde's legs. The three of them grinned and squealed excitedly when Aaron told them he would visit again soon and Clyde set off in a trot. The servant that was with Aaron, who had a head of hair on him, smiled and guided them towards the forest where Robert requested to the servant to bring him earlier.

Aaron followed on and the servant brought him to a forest clearing, a familiar one Aaron had neatly forgotten about because he hadn't been there in so long. He smiled at Robert and hopped off of Clyde so the servant could tie him up and took in his surroundings. In the summer this place was gorgeous! Ivy decorated every single tree around them and hung from an extended branch, creating a curtain sort of look.

Once he heard the servant trot away on his own horse, the King, who sat on top of a picnic blanket that had cushions and the actual picnic, smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Robert...of course I do! Look how...why have you done this?"

"Oi, I'm trying to be romantic here..."

Aaron chuckled and seated himself on one of the cushions. They ate the picnic, treated themselves to an early desert with a big bowl of strawberries and by the time Aaron had finished eating, his head rested on Robert's lap and his eyes began to slowly drift shut. 

It was when he let out a quiet hum that Rpbert stopped playing with Aaron's hair and he looked down at his consorts cozy face.

"Aaron...oi, dont you dare fall asleep..."

"I'm not..."

"Mhmm...sure..."

He wiggled his knees slightly, indicating for Aaron to move his head off of his knees and he moved so he could sit in front of Aaron. He clasped Aaron's hands in his and exhaled.

"You know ever since I met you...I've been so madly in love with you that it scares me sometimes...you make me such a better person....and..."

Robert reached into his coat pocket, widened his eyes when the pocket proved to be empty and he mentally panicked. This was NOT how this was supposed to go!

Aaron on the other hand, he knew exactly what Robert was trying to do...and he also knew what a perfectionist Robert was like...Robert was clearly trying to propose...and he knew how bummed the King would be if he was unable to do it properly, so he played dumb, took a strawberry and shoved half of it into Robert's mouth.

"I love you too if that's what you're trying to say!"

Robert bit the strawberry and sighed and looked down instantly, his mood completely soured. So much for his grand proposal...

"You know...this place looks pretty secluded..."

Robert perked up at that.

"And pretty comfortable with cushions and a sheet...seems like noones gonna pass through here in a while..."

"Aaron Dingle, are you suggesting what I'm thinking?"

"Depends. Are you thinking mouth or hand?"

"You are such a tease you know!"

Aaron chuckled before attacking his king with a flurry of kisses.

............................

The second time Robert tried to propose, he took Aaron out for a horse ride and they all ended up accidentally trotting into a bog. They ended up caked in mud, all the way up to their hips and continued to trot until they found a lake where they began washing the horses. Thankfully it was a super hot day, with the sun beating down on them, hardening the mud on their skin. 

Robert didn't really feel like trailing mud all over the castle carpets, and the blaring hot sun had started making their skin itchy with the hardening dirt. So they decided to strip themselves of their clothes, minus their breeches and they scrubbed away with their rolled up socks. They could leave their socks for now.

The mud was scraped off from their clothes and they finally decided to take a dip in the water. 

"Its freezing!"

"Oh my go-you big baby! It'll heat up the more you keep swimming!"

Robert frowned, his insides shaking with the cold. This wasnt exactly how he planned today's romantic day out for them, but it would work he supposed.

He swum around, watching as flakes of mud peeled off of his skin and he looked around the lake, surprised and slightly scared because...where the heck did Aaron go to?

"Aaron?!"

He swam in a circle, turning his whole body around to find his consort. 

"Aaron?!"

He opened his lips to shout for Aaron again when something hard yanked his ankle and pulled him down into the clear water. He puffed his cheeks out as he took a quick breath and shut his eyes with the sudden action until the pressure on his ankle disappeared and he slowly opened his eyes underwater.

Unfortunately that didnt go well and a piece of mud poked Roberts eyeball, making him wince and kick his legs until he was back to the surface. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, finally able to see Aaron who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"How was your swim?!"

"It was you wasnt it?!"

"What? Me? How could you think that?"

Robert rolled his eyes and swum away. He noticed Aaron had swam back underneath the water and he took a deep breath and did the same, ducking his entire body underneath. He managed to open his eyes, glad to see Aaron who looked ever so beautiful underwater. 

Something about being underwater made you look elegant and Robert wasnt aure if it was because of the way his baggy breeches flared around his ankles or ir it was because Aaron's hair floated around like a campfire on the front of his head.

He couldn't wait to propose...what if he did it right now?

The king kicked his feet and moved his arms so he could swim right in front of Aaron. He stopped and clasped each side of his face with a large hand and leaned in to kiss him. He felt Aaron lean into it immediately and could feel his hands tightening on his shoulders. The pair knew they needed air soon, but they made no plans to stop kissing so they both kicked their feet against the water and swam back up to the surface, still kissing whilst the water dripped down their faces from their soaked hair.

Robert wished to continue kissing, he wished to continue and continue, then tell Aaron how much he loved him...and propose. Pull out the ring and propose.

They swam to the shore, sat on the comfortable grass and Robert walked around to the other side of his horse, reached in his jacket and pulled out a very slimy feeling...ring...

He groaned when he noticed the ring was caked in solid mud and Aaron on the other hand, was scraping away any pieces of mud with a fingernail, exactly on his ring finger. 

Robert swore and Aaron looked up at him, feigning confusion.

"Robert?"

"I...sorry, I just remembered that we need to return to the castle...come on"

Aaron sighed, but nodded and walked over to Clyde. He dressed himself and when Robert angrily mumbled to himself just because he couldn't click the metal clasps of his cloak together, Aaron went to help him. He brushed their lips together and he smiled.

"I love you...you know that dont you?"

"I love you too Aaron..."

Robert stayed in his grumpy mood the entire day and Aaron had to continue to act oblivious as to why he was grumpy in the first place. 

..................

The third time was the charm, even if it wasn't intentional. Well, technically the fourth since Robert took them to the tavern for a casual drink, dropped the ring in the drink and....the drinks were delivered to the wrong person. This resulted in Robert storming out of the place angrily and Aaron staying behind to ask for the ring back which he got.

Robert slammed the door to his chambers shut and he near enough ripped his cloak off and threw it over the table. It still wasn't enough to please his anger though, so he kicked a chair over and threw a cushion and tried to pull the cupboard down only for the chambers doors to be slammed open again.

A very angry Aaron stormed in and he sprinted towards the falling cupboard, pushed it back up and then turned to Robert angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem? I don't have a fucking problem! I'm king, so I shouldn't have any problems!"

"Oh shut up. Your sarcasm might work on others, but you've forgotten who I am, I am your consort...I know you inside out!"

Robert threw his hands in the air frustratingly and walked over to grab the cushion he had threw earlier. He placed it back on the bed, took a deep breath and Aaron decided to only stick the knife in deeper.

"You cant act like the previous spoiled prince everyone thought you were! Taking tantrums just because things dont go your way...you try again! Not trash up your own chambers!"

"Aaron you wouldn't even understand anyway! Once you're in my shoes then-!"

"Well I would understand if you just said the stupid words to me already!"

This time Robert feigned confusion, his stomach rumbling nervously. Had Aaron figured out his plan?

"What? I dont know what you're talking about..."

Aaron huffed and pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"This! I'm talking about this!"

"Uhh...i dont...what is that for?"

"Its so you can ask me to marry you, you idiot!"

Robert froze and Aaron found that he didnt care. The whole planning the perfect proposal was clearly just not working for Robert at all...

"Marry you? Sure! Tell you what, I'll get down on one knee right now..."

He snatched the ring from Aaron's fingers and held it up as he got down on one knee.

"Say will you marry me?"

Robert never got to add a snarky comment after that, found that his voice had frozen as soon he said the words and Aaron? Aaron covered his mouth, wasnt expecting this proposal of all...proposals....

"Robert, are you proposing?"

"You told me to!"

"Yeah! But are you actually...?"

Robert groaned and stood and walked over to the window.

"Oh god...I just wanted to propose to you in a romantic setting...I wanted it to be perfect!"

Aaron walked over to follow Robert and he tapped his shoulder gently and opted to whisper than talk loud.

"Robert? Ask me again...."

Robert could see Aaron staring at him in the window reflection and he nodded to the reflection. He turned and dropped to one knee, held the silver ring between his index finger and thumb and looked up to face Aaron.

"Aaron Dingle...my chosen Consort, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Aaron dropped to his knees and surged forwards to cling onto Robert tightly. He nodded and kissed his lips, tears streamed down his eyes and he chuckled, slightly embarrassed for being so emotional.

"Yes! Yes, I'd love to!"

Robert laughed in disbelief, slid the ring on Aarons finger and kissed him to seal the deal properly. Out of all the romantic proposals, this was surely the best, in their chambers, bickering and insulting one another, only to accidentally propose and turn it into a real one. They always said they werent normal.

After twenty minutes, the news still hadn't worn off on both of them but Aarom still felt bad for Robert being so unlucky when it came to his romantic ideas. So he mustered up the courage and took Robert's hand in his and sighed.

"Well, I do need to learn how to dance for our wedding..."

"True...shame, I don't know how to..."

Aaron's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Kidding!"

Robert laughed and Aaron shook his head with a smile. Robert moved Aaron's hands about until one was on his shoulder and one was clasped in his hand. Robert's other hand rested on Aaron's waist and together, they began to sway. They didnt need music, just danced snd swayed for what felt like forever...and Aaron secretly wished they could do this forever...

They danced in the one spot, in front of the arched window and Robert leaned in for a kiss whilst they still danced. 

This...right here was perfect and Aaron wished for nothing else in the world...

........................

Two days later and it was another beautiful bright day, the sun beaming and the birds singing and the smell of freshly cut grass made Aaron's nose run, but he didnt care. He was still giddy on his news.

The giggles from the castle corridors turned into full blown laughter as the King chased Angel, the mischievous blonde girl up to her old tricks. The new dress she wore made it slightly harder for her to run in, so Robert caught her just as she made it to the throne room and he tickled her frantically.

She squealed and laughed and wriggled about to try and get out of his grip when Robert noticed that Aaron was holding two pieces of fabric. He hummed in thought and jumped when Robert took Angel's ankle and made her kick his shoulder teasingly.

"Oi! Oh hi Angel...is he annoying you again?"

She laughed and Robert set her down.

"Angel, go find your mother...or the tickle monster is gonna get you!"

She screamed and ran away, a guard shutting the throne room door behind them and Robert chuckled. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"God bless when you get a daughter...you'll be wrapped right around her finger..."

"Oh, engaged for two days and you're already planning children? I see someones devoted..."

"Shut up...I'm trying to decide actually. I know the castles colours are blue...I'm trying to decide between navy or normal..."

Robert looked at the two bits of fabric in his fiances hands and picked the navy blue one up.

"I like this one..."

Aaron agreed and handed the navy blue one over to a servant. The servant bowed and the doors slammed open, an elderly man stumbled in and made it halfway down the room before collapsing on the middle of the carpet. The pair rushed over as well as a couple of guards who kneeled down and Robert pointed at the door.

"Eric! Find Eric! Quickly!"

The guard sprinted off and Robert turned the man over until he was on his back, the man's hood falling down to reveal his face. Aaron stopped helping him right away, freezing at the familiar face and he panicked.

No. No...it couldn't be...

Not him...not him...

"Aaron? Come on, help me out here..."

Help? How could he help? How could he help this pathetic excuse of a being?

Robert saw that Aaron wasnt reacting well and noticed a servant walking past the throne room from the corridor.

"Oi! Excuse me! Yes you! Come help us immediately!"

The servant dropped his towels he held and rushed in to help his king. All together, they picked the man up and guided him down towards the physicians. Aaron stayed back because...a piece of paper fell out of the mans ripped coat and he picked it up.

A painting, a small painting of him and Robert...

Why did he keep it? Why did he have it?

Why was he here?!

He could feel the beginning of his stress starting to affect his breathing, but he knew he had to calm down...calm...

Calm...

Spinning the ring on his finger did the trick...

.......................

Aaron was still contemplating earlier events in his mind when the door to his chambers opened and he jumped. Thank god. It was only Robert. 

"What happened back there?"

"What?"

"Back there! When that man collapsed, you were helping him and then you saw his face and stopped...why? Do you know him?"

Aaron shakily nodded and Robert put a hand on his fiances shoulder.

"Who is it? Please tell me..."

"He's...he's my father...oh please don't make me say anything else. Just thinking about him makes me...he makes me stressed and I struggle to breathe and..."

Robert pulled him in for a hug, sighed and kissed the top of Aaron's head. He understood, of course he did...

He knew what it was like to be in this exact situation, worried for his own father, scared he might not come out of his illness alive...

Now that he thought about it, Aaron never really mentioned his mother or father. He was told that when he was ten, his parents split and his father stayed in the village and looked after him. One morning his father disappeared leaving Aaron in his uncle's care instead.

"Aaron I know...I know..."

Aaron looked up at him fearfully.

"You know what?"

"What its like to be in this situation. I know how scary it is. Anyone would be worried for their father..."

Aaron pushed himself away from Robert.

"Worried? I'm not worried Robert...I hate the man with a vengeance! I grew up with him-!"

He choked on his own words and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Robert rubbed his back gently and Aaron sighed.

"Aaron...what did he do?"

"He...he hit me. That's all...but it was constant...when I was eight...i dont wish to speak about this..."

"You have to...I understand if he did that to you...my father did the same to me! But you dont know what it's like to lose a father...you end up sad and you feel lonely...then when the realisation kicks in that you have no parents...dont you wish to spend time with your father?"

Aaron groaned. He realised that Robert wasnt going to understand his true hatred towards his father and he stormed out, walked downstairs to the physicians room and asked Eric for some privacy. He wouldnt wish to be in the same room with his father, but the castle was heaped with lots and lots of guards. Nothing could happen.

And besides...Gordon didnt exactly look like he had a lot of strength on him at the moment, just a pile of bones...

"I want you out of this castle by tomorrow morning..."

Gordon groaned and sat up on the tiny bed.

"Is that any way to greet your father? I havent even shared my congratulations with you...it took me months to travel here, luckily by the time I got here, it was announced that you were engaged..."

Aaron crossed his arms.

"Do not make me repeat myself. You will listen to me...as the kings fiance...I wish for you to leave the castle as soon as possible. And then I want you to keep walking...I don't care if your feet bleed, you keep walking until you're far away from this kingdom and never come back"

Gordon stared at him blankly for a second before he picked up a cup of water with his medicine inside and he sipped away at it slowly, almost as if he was trying to do his best to piss Aaron off the best he could. He set the cup on his knees, still holding onto it and he sighed.

"Wouldn't you like to listen as to why I'm here?"

"Because you heard I'm getting married and think because you're the future father in law...you're going to get a load of riches"

Gordon laughed. He actually laughed!

Aaron clenched his fists at his side and then spun the ring on his finger. Calm down...calm down...calm...

"Well, I suppose that's part of it..."

Gordon stood and Aaron realised that he looked perfectly fine. He was thin, yes, but he walked perfectly fine. 

What a liar.

Gordon stepped towards Aaron until he was face to face and Aaron took one step back. He had to remind himself that he was in the castle full of guards, and he was safe...but Gordon always reminded him of his younger self...the scared little boy who was defenceless...

"I'm here...because I'm sick of watching you have a perfect life...of hearing about the Kings beloved consort with a heart of gold from my travels. Ha! I wonder what they would think...if everybody knew that their precious future king is nothing but a disgusting liar"

"I am NOT a liar!"

"So what do you plan on saying to Robert-"

"Do not say his name! You dont deserve to speak his name...!"

Gordon smirked and then chuckled cruelly.

"I cant say the name of my future son in law? I think I've gained that privilege dont you?"

"No. No you havent! And I'm not your son! A father doesnt...do that to their sons! I'm serious now, leave this castle and I will not say anything to Robert!"

Gordon pursed his lips together, nodded and turned to walk towards a tiny window up high. He could see the sky from where he stood and then he turned back to Aaron.

"That wouldn't work well though would it? I've heard of Roberts downfall...the way he acted when his father passed. Wouldn't he like for us to have the same bond? Hmm? You let me stay in this castle...and I won't tell Robert your little secret..."

Aaron felt the urge to vomit and he turned around so he wasnt facing his father. He heard him get back into the bed and felt his eyes tear up.

"You're a sick man...a sick sick man..."

"I'm sick? I'm not lying to my future betrothed...tell me, what do you think Roberts reaction will be when I reveal that you're not a virgin?"

"He...he wouldn't believe you!"

"And on your wedding night? When you commit the act? When Robert notices that you dont bleed...I think he'll connect the dots then won't he?"

Aaron wiped his eyes. He knew he was cornered...he was actually cornered. And as much as he hated to admit it, Gordon was right. He could tell Robert over and over again that he was a virgin, but when they would actually have sex...

Robert would notice...Robert would notice that he wouldnt bleed...and he would know that Aaron...wasnt a virgin...

Aaron sniffed, unable to stand in the same room as his father and he stormed out with wet eyes. He stormed past Eric and rushed to the top of the stairs until he reached the wooden hatch. He pushed it open and walked onto the castle roof, his blurry vision allowing him to see bits and pieces of the Emmerdale village. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. 

He was stuck...

His secret of not being a virgin would come out wouldnt it?

It wasn't fair! He wished that he lost it to a man he loved...he wished he did....

But now he was stuck in a position that determined life or death for him...and the man who stole his virginity without his consent at the age of eight, ruining his childhood, was controlling his life...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Gordon's plan is? What do you think Aaron will do? Will Robert find out? Or will he be blinded by his own longing for a father to see the truth?


End file.
